Big Time Chat
by B is for Beyond
Summary: The band broke up years later and know they've found a way to keep in touch with the use of the internet.
1. Chapter 1

_JayMay has logged in._

JayMay:-_-

_LogieBear has logged in._

LogieBear:Hi.

JayMay:Hello ^-^

_PrettyBoy has logged in._

PrettyBoy:Hi guys.

JayMay:Hi James.

LogieBear:Hello.

_Carlos has logged in._

Carlos:Sup guys!

PrettyBoy:Hello Carlito!

LogieBear:Hi.

JayMay:elow carlito.

_TheLeader has logged in._

TheLeader:Hello people!

JayMay:Sup.

LogieBear:Hi Kendall.

PrettyBoy:Hey!

JayMay:Yello…

_CrazyCam has logged in._

CrazyCam:Hi Logan.

LogieBear:Hi Camille.

JayMay:Hi!

PrettyBoy:Sup.

TheLeader:Hi.

Carlos:Hi Camille.

JayMay:It's like everytime someone's logged in we all say hi.

Carlos:True.

CrazyCam: I totally agree.

PrettyBoy:Do you have plans tonight,guys?

JayMay:I'm free.

Carlos:Me too.

TheLeader:Me 3.

CrazyCam:Me 4.

LogieBear:Nothing to do here so I'm free.

PrettyBoy:So…..WHO WANTS TO PARTY?

Carlos:ME!

CrazyCam:I'm in.

TheLeader:Me in.

JayMay:Me too!

PrettyBoy:So where are we gonna have it.

JayMay:My house!

PrettyBoy:That would be perfect!

Carlos:Pool Party!Pool Party!Pool Party! Pool Party!

Pretty Boy:It's gonna be awesome we'll invite everyone here at the PalmWoods,back up. Since when did you get a pool?

JayMay:Last month.

PrettyBoy:But why does Carlos know about it but I don't?

JayMay:I texted you.

PrettyBoy:Really?

JayMay:Go check your phone.

PrettyBoy:Wait a minute.

. . . .

PrettyBoy:Sorry 'bout that.

CrazyCam:So when's the party?

JayMay:Tommorow 7 p.m.

CrazyCam:Tnx ^-^

JayMay:So….James,how come you didn't see my text?

TheLeader:Maybe he was busy kissing some chick again.

PrettyBoy:No I didn't.

CrazyCam:Actually,you did.

PrettyBoy:Prove it.

Carlos:I pictured him kissing some girl.

CrazyCam:Send it to May so she can see it.

Carlos:Done.

JayMay:Received it.

JayMay:Oh 's gonna kill you!

_AngelFlower has logged in._

CrazyCam:You're toast.

AngelFlower:James,what's the girls name?

PrettyBoy:Suzanne.

AngelFlower:Thank You.

PrettyBoy:You're welcome.

JayMay:James,you idiot she's gunna kill Suzanne!

PrettyBoy: O.O

_AngelFlower has logged out._

JayMay:James get the straight get the get the bullet-proof get the call the gonna go hunt !

_JayMay has logged out._

_PrettyBoy has logged out._

_CrazyCam has logged out. _

_LogieBear has logged out._

_TheLeader has logged out._

_Carlos has logged out._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Part 2 will be coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_LogieBear has logged in._**  
><strong>

LogieBear: That was dangerous,illegal and stupid and tired.

_TheLeader has logged in._

TheLeader: True but it was fun.

_Carlos has logged in._

Carlos: I agree with Kendall.

_PrettyBoy has logged out._

PrettyBoy: My dating life is ruined.

_JayMay has logged in._

JayMay: It is not.

PrettyBoy: It is,because you just nearly killed the girl of my dreams.

_CrazyCam has logged in._

CrazyCam: Which one? Angel or Suzanne?

PrettyBoy: Angel...

JayMay:Really? If you really loved Angel you wouldn't have had cheated on her.

PrettyBoy: But Suzanne was really nice and pretty.

LogieBear: But Angel is gorgeous and like her name,an angel.

JayMay: Angel is dangerous and gets jealous easily...

TheLeader: Good thing we didn't get arrested.

JayMay: Good thing dad's the Chief of Police...

Carlos:I be jealous...

JayMay: Of what?

Carlos: Your dad is awesome and he's the Chief of Police.

LogieBear: True that.

CrazyCam: Enough of Jay's dad and James love we talk about something else?

JayMay: You guys still up for the party?

CrazyCam: Heck yeah!

TheLeader: Yesh!

Carlos: Will there be corndogs?

JayMay: Of course,I could never forget your fave food.

Carlos: Tnx! *hugs her*

JayMay: *hugs back*

PrettyBoy: You two look good together,but Jay and I look better.

LogieBear: *hits James on the head*

PrettyBoy: What was that for?

LogieBear: And I thought Suzanne was the girl of your dreams.

PrettyBoy: I was only joking,sheesh.

JayMay:Don't fight you two or you will get uninvited. *looks at them*

PrettyBoy: *hugs Logan* I'm sorry.

LogieBear: *hugs back* Me too.

JayMay: go and get drinks and food for the party.

_JayMay has logged out._

_TheLeader has logged out_

_LogieBear has logged out._

_Carlos has logged out._

_PrettyBoy has logged out._


End file.
